


Doctor Who: 12th Time's The Charm

by makaragamzee



Series: 12th Time's the Charm [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 12th Doctor, F/M, Gen, female doctor - Freeform, male companion, new aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makaragamzee/pseuds/makaragamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 is gone, which means a new Doctor must take his place. Imagine his surprise (and many others) when the Doctor turns out to be female this go-round. Join the Doctor and her companion, Daniel on their wondrous, heartfelt, dangerous, and hilarious adventures in 12th Time's the Charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who: 12th Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that a 12th Doctor is in consideration and there's a chance he or she will be chosen before I finish my story. That being said, I will still continue this particular 12's story as opposed to stopping it altogether when the real 12 reveals themself. I'm asking you now to not leave anything negative. I can take constructive criticism but hate is too much. My tags state this is a female Doctor, so one and so forth. If you don't like it, leave.

Episode One: Daniel

A typical day for most young adults in London went the same as it always did. Wake up, breakfast or the morning coffee, go to work, and come home.  
But not today.  
Daniel McTwisp, an only child living with his uncle in a small apartment in London, was on his way to work like he would be any Monday to Friday. He worked at a coffee shop about two miles from his home, which cost him a short bike ride there and back. For some time, he’d been wishing for something in his life to change. His bike, his job, his relationship status, anything. He’d probably be wanting more time with his bike if he’d known of the events soon to come.  
The coffee shop was empty, like usual. He always got there early so he could take a bit if extra time and sketch out the people walking along outside the windows. He had to drop out of art school a few years back because his mum was sick. Unfortunately, she was claimed by cancer and he went to live with his Uncle. Now, he worked at Little Timmy’s Tea and Coffee.  
A noise in the back caught his attention. There shouldn’t have been anyone there this early… No one but him anyway. He closed his sketch pad, slid it in his messenger bag, and started for the storage room. It sounded like some kind of animal had gotten inside and was sniffing around in the scones. Had someone let their dog in by accident?  
He reached for the keys to unlock the door, but before they were halfway off his belt, the door creaked open. Funny… He could have sworn he locked up last night. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Nothing odd… Why had he heard bumping? He turned to scan the rest of the room, dropping the keys in shock at the sight of a food box hovering six feet into the air.  
“My God…” He whispered.  
“U-uhm… excuse me? M-Mister or Missus Floating Box? We… We aren’t open yet.” He nearly laughed, trying to keep himself steady and not panicking. A shriek pierced the air and the box went flying at his head. He ducked just in time and caught what he thought might be his last vision: a fanged mouth, dead eyes, translucent skin. Coming right for him.  
Until he felt the warmth of someone’s hand on his own. He turned, seeing a thin girl with short, spiky hair. That was all he managed to see, for she shouted, “Run!” and took off, still clutching his hand.  
“What-?!”  
“Shut it! That’s a box-ghost, they like storage areas, very dangerous, do NOT liked to be joked with! Run for your life!” Despite the situation, she was grinning, shouting “Run for your life” like it was a children’s game.  
Daniel didn’t question her much after that, wanting to simply get home alive. Get back to his bike, his mediocre job. What was this about box-ghosts and offending them and running for his life?!  
The girl ran to the back door.  
“Damn. Locked. You got a key?” She asked. Daniel nodded and began fumbling with the lock, but his nerves and the creature shrieking behind them was making it exceedingly difficult to get the key in the lock.  
“Oh, never mind! I’ll get it!” The girl bent over, peering at the lock, shining a bright blue light of some sort on it.  
“I-it’s coming! It’s catching up!”  
“Shh! I’m almost there…”  
“Hurry up!”  
“Give me a minute!” With a click, the door flung open and the girl grabbed his hand again, taking off into the lot behind the store.  
“What the hell was that?!” Daniel demanded once they were in the clear.  
“I told you, kid. Box-ghost. They’re nasty li’l buggers. Usually fine if you leave ‘em be, but if you let ‘em know you ain’t servin’ till eleven, they’ll get you.”  
“I noticed!”  
“What did you say your name was again?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“No, I’m sure you did.”  
“I know what I say and don’t say, thank you very much.”  
“Well then, tell me your name!”  
“It’s Daniel!”  
“Danny, huh? Nice to meet you Danny Boy, I’m The Doctor!” She grinned, holding out a hand. Daniel took it carefully, shaking it.  
“Oh, c’mon now, you got a better grip than that!” She laughed, turning away.  
“Don’t’ follow me, Danny Boy. It ain’t safe where I’m goin’.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To kill a box-ghost.” She winked, darting back into the restaurant. Daniel gasped and tried to open the door, to get her out, warn her it wasn’t safe, but the door was jammed and the key wouldn’t turn. Same with the other entrances and the windows as well.  
Daniel shook his head, hopping onto his bike and riding off. Time to go home.

-x-x-x-  
“So, how was work?”  
“Fine.”  
“M’kay, Dan.”  
Daniel licked his lips thoughtfully and jumped from the couch, going for the door, but before his hand hit the knob, the door rang. When he opened it, he found- that girl The Doctor.  
“Cheerio Danny Boy! How goes things? I just wanted to inform you that you will be out of work for quite some time now, due to a mystery gas leak in the Little Timmy’s Tea and Coffee Shop.”  
“Wah-”  
“Thanks for not followin’ me! I’ll be on me way now!” She waved and started down the steps.  
“H-hey, wait! Who are you? What are you, why are you here?”  
“Well, like I said, I’m The Doctor, I’m just The Doctor, and I’m here on Doctor business. That clear things up, or you gonna ask when, where and what?”  
“N-no, just… I didn’t expect you.”  
“Well, now you can! G’bye!” She darted back down the stairs again, but Daniel still followed.  
“But you can’t leave! No one will believe my story!”  
“Then don’t tell them.” The Doctor said without skipping a beat.  
“But I have to!”  
“No you don’t. No has to do anything. You are your own person, are you not, Danny Boy?”  
“I am but-”  
“But nothing! You just hush and let me do my job. Keep that up and you just might see me again!”  
“What do you mean?” Daniel asked, stopping in his tracks. The Doctor turned, looking slightly confused.  
“Let me do as I please, Daniel. I’m dangerous. You do not want to be with me. You should not be near me. Bad luck follows me. And if you follow me, it’ll follow you too. So I suggest you keep your questions to yourself.”  
“But I have so many.”  
“Make less then.” She nodded and walked across the street, stepping into a blue phone booth on the corner. Daniel turned around heading for home, but then he turned- and the box was gone.  
-x-x-x-  
He had so many questions, and for the next three days, none of them were answered. Nothing on the internet but conspiracies that changed with every page, nothing in the textbooks, nothing on this “Doctor”. Who was she, why was she here? Daniel would’ve continued thinking up more inquiries, but the sound of screeches caught his attention. The screeches of a box-ghost? No… Human screeches.  
He ran around the corner, spying a small girl with her mouth open wide, screaming. It rang in his ears, pierced his eardrums, and resounded in his mind. Then the girl stopped.  
“Hello there!” Daniel turned. The Doctor.  
She didn’t seem to be addressing him though, instead, she seemed to be addressing the little girl.  
“And how are you? It’s well past bedtime, don’t you think? But you don’t have a bedtime, do you? No, you don’t. That because only little human girls have bedtimes, and you ain’t human.” She picked the girl up in her arms, tapping her nose.  
“Oi, Danny Boy. Wanna help? I could use someone like you. Sirens ain’t easy to dispose of.” Daniel nodded slowly. The Doctor grinned and started walking.

“Do you know any places with high towers or a really hot atmosphere?”  
“Uhm… Maybe the steam plant. Why?”  
“Sirens burn like dry wood and shatter like porcelain dolls.”  
Danny stumbled. “Siren?”  
“Mmhm. Just like the old Greek legends. You know, I once met Athena. Nice lady…”  
“Fascinating, but what’s this about sirens?”  
“This li’l girl here was tryin’ to call for help.”  
“Then shouldn’t we be helping her instead of tossing her off a building?”  
“No. When sirens call for help, it’s not good help. She was callin’ for Mummy and Daddy.”  
Daniel shook his head in disbelief, but followed. They eventually reached the steam plant, but the gates were locked and guarded.  
“How we gonna get up there?” Daniel asked.  
“Not to worry Danny Boy! I have a plan!”

“Scuse me, gentlemen, but I just heard the break room is serving the last of the good coffee from Li’l Timmy’s.” “Shawna from the front desk” said. The guards looked doubtful.  
“Oh, no, don’t let me spoil your fun of sitting here. In the dark. And the cold. And I heard it was going to rain tonight.” The guards mumbled to each other and nodded, thanking The Doctor and heading inside to get this mysteriously appearing coffee.  
“That was brilliant!”  
“Thank you, thank you.” She took the little siren girl from Daniel and started inside, heading for the lift. Once they’d gone as high as the lift would take them, they used the stairs. By this time, the heat had reddened the cheeks of the siren child, and she looked like she was about to cry.  
The Doctor looked… less than pleased about that. She used that odd blue light to open the top door, helping Daniel to the roof.  
“Now we just gotta drop her over the edge!” She shouted over the wind.  
“But won’t that hurt?!”  
“No room for sympathy on this boat, Danny Boy!” The Doctor said, walking closely to the edge and holding the girl out over the ground below.  
“See you, sweetheart!” She said, letting the child go. After a few seconds, a shatter was heard, even from up here. The siren was nothing but pieces on the concrete below now.  
“Splendid! Well, I’m off!”  
“But you can’t leave me here- WOAH!”  
Daniel slipped, falling backwards over the side of the building and catching the edge just barely. The Doctor cursed under her breath and grabbed his hands, pulling as hard as she could, but with no luck.  
“Daniel! If you want to live, do me a favor!”  
“What?!”  
“LET GO OF ME!”  
“No way, I’ll be squished! I’ll be flesh pancake!”  
“Trust me, please!”  
“How can I?! You just show up and then leave without a damn word!” He yelped as her grip weakened.  
“Please, Daniel, let go!”  
“No!”  
“PLEASE!”  
“FINE!”  
Daniel hesitated, but the pleading look on the Doctor’s face convinced him, and he let go. He was writing his goodbyes, lending out his will, trying to think of what to tell his mum when he met her at the pearly white gates, but them he hit something, and it wasn’t concrete. It was a person.  
The Doctor yelped in pain as she hit the control panel, the weight of Daniel and the force of his fall nearly crushing her.  
“Damn you’re heavy!” She exclaimed.  
Daniel jumped to his feet. He was alive! But... where was he?  
“Welcome to the TARDIS. Now, let’s get you home…” She mumbled, hitting a button and spinning a few levers. There was a jolt, which sent the poor and shaky Daniel to the floor, and then the place shook a bit. The Doctor looked a bit concerned, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she pulled out a set of cards, looking at them with dreamy eyes.  
“What’s that then?” Daniel asked, pulling himself up to a stand.  
“Nothing.” She said quickly, tucking them away.

“C-can I thank you?”  
“Course you can. Anyone can. You have the ability, no?”  
“No I mean… Thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“Saving my life.”  
“It’s nothing.  
“Not to me.” He said with a smile. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to The Doctor.  
“I-I drew that yesterday. You wouldn’t get out of my head. Figured it kinda belonged with you so there, happy birthday or… Merry Holiday.” He said with a laugh. He turned around, heading for the stairs.  
“Hey, Danny Boy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“It gets… pretty lonely in this huge TARDIS. Would you uh… Mind accompanying a helpless li’l girl on her travels?” She asked with a mischievous smirk.  
Daniel laughed. “You can handle yourself, I think.”  
“No, but I want to have someone to handle meself with.”  
“What?”  
“I’m asking you to come with me!”  
“Oh.” He sighed, thinking it over.  
“I… I dunno.”  
“Fine then. I’ll be goin’.” She turned, forlorn, and stepped into the TARDIS. Its light blinked, the whirring noise filled the alley.  
Daniel turned, running as fast as he could, grabbing the door handle just in time and flinging it open, throwing himself inside.  
“Welcome on board. “ The Doctor laughed.  
“Thanks, Doc.”  
“Don’t mention it, Danny Boy.”


End file.
